


it won't hurt anymore

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dark Seed | Dark Spore, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: One hand gripped his waist; the other trailed along his side, dancing across the exposed skin, then up to trace his jaw. Calloused fingers wrapped around his neck, dragging him closer, deeper into the kiss.Ken gasped into Daisuke's mouth.A chill swept down his spine, ice where the fingers were clawing at the base of his neck. Everything was black, barely illuminated by the faint light to his left, his body tied up and held down.The wordsMay I?echoed through his head, reverberating around his skull.ORDaisuke helps Ken deal with horrible memories from being tied up and scanned by Oikawa.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Daiken Discord Server





	it won't hurt anymore

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on Oikawa's line "Oh, it won't hurt." right before he scans Ken's Dark Seed. It definitely hurt.
> 
> This was written for the [Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/) for the prompt: Faux-Affectionate Villain.
> 
> ALSO  
> THIS IS MY 50TH DAIKEN FIC!!!!

Daisuke grinned before leaning in to capture his mouth, and Ken accepted the affection heartily, leaned into it, opened his mouth to feel more of him. His eyes fell shut, and he panted through his nose, unwilling to pull away to catch his breath.

They hadn't been dating long, but Ken was well aware how much Daisuke enjoyed this part of their relationship, enjoyed showing his affection.

He lay back on the bed, pulling Daisuke down on top of him and between his spread legs, and caught his chapped lip between his teeth. When Daisuke settled on top of him, he wrapped his long legs around his waist, holding him close enough he could rut up into him, demonstrating exactly how much he wanted to be touched.

Of course, Daisuke was more than willing to touch him.

He took great enjoyment in making everything soft and delicate and gentle, both prolonging and exacerbating Ken's pleasure. It was beautiful torture, and Ken relished every painful second of it, gasping and moaning as Daisuke nudged his shirt up a centimeter at a time, slowly exposing his stomach and ribs to the room.

His fingers dug at Daisuke's shirt, desperate to get it off and out of the way, but there was too much cloth and Daisuke had his own plans in mind—he chuckled into the kiss and pushed his weak attempts aside.

One hand gripped his waist as Daisuke ground their hips together, rolling his body slowly until Ken was eager to rid himself of the confines of his pants. The other hand trailed along his side, dancing across the exposed skin, then up to trace his jaw. Calloused fingers wrapped around his neck, dragging him closer, deeper into the kiss.

Ken gasped into Daisuke's mouth.

A chill swept down his spine, ice where the fingers were clawing at the base of his neck. Everything was black, barely illuminated by the faint light to his left, his body tied up and held down.

The words _May I?_ echoed through his head, reverberating around his skull.

He wanted to say no, to scream it at the top of his lungs, but he didn't have a choice in the matter, did he? He couldn't do anything.

 _Oh, it won't hurt_ …

But they both knew it would.

It hurt more than he felt comfortable admitting. More than he could admit with the heavy body pressing him down, a couple fingers rubbing what would be a soothing rhythm along his collarbone under other circumstances.

It felt like it lasted forever, the blistering pain at the back of his neck, the sharp headache building in his head.

He couldn't think anymore.

He wasn't sure if it was the scanner or the Dark Seed, but tears stung his eyes, brimming to the surface and spilling over as he tried to do anything but being completely helpless.

But he was completely helpless, and his body felt weak, especially with his arms tied behind his back, tight enough it was starting to cut off circulation, tight enough he could barely struggle against the large mass pressing against his back.

He was weak.

He was trapped.

Large fingers carded through his hair, pushing it farther out of the way. _You're doing so well_ …

The voice was too close to his ear, cutting deep inside him, chilling him to the bone. He didn't want to be close, didn't want to be held, didn't want the big hand cupping his cheek, caressing his jaw, didn't want the voice whispering words of praise and reassurance in his ear.

 _This won't take much longer, don't you worry your pretty little head. But I_ do _need what's inside you._

The aching nausea in his stomach roiled at the words.

The scanner wasn't just a scanner.

Oikawa was digging into him, overpowering him from the inside out, ripping something out that didn't want to be taken. He overpowered him with his vast body too, pressing him deeper and deeper into the floor till his knees buckled and Oikawa was straddling him from behind, uncaring as he took and took and took.

He didn't even realize when the scanner had pulled away.

His neck, his head, his entire body was pulsing with a powerful angry energy, and he couldn't focus on anything else.

He didn't realize until Oikawa, still hovering above him, leaning down to get a good look at him in the darkness, released a bold laugh that shook Ken to his core and said, _Yes, that's right._ Another laugh escaped his wide mouth. _You should know how much better you look like this._

His voice was low, keeping the words just between them, and Ken was suddenly all too conscious of the man's big body trapping him flat against the floor.

A big thumb swept across his cheek, wiping away a tear, then flattened out the pained crease above his eyebrow. _Very pretty now that you're broken._ The thumb traced down his jaw and over his trembling lips, penetrated his mouth and flicked across his teeth, then drew out slowly before dipping inside again.

Where was Daisuke?

The thumb pad tasted salty and dirty on his tongue, and tears pooled in his eyes again and fell without so much as a blink. _It's a shame,_ he added, dragging out his thumb and trailing it down and around Ken's neck, _but there's no time for experiments now._

Wet with his own saliva, that grotesque thumb slipped to the back of his neck and circled the place where the Dark Seed had buried itself inside him, tainting him to his core.

White hot pain shot through him, and he couldn't breathe anymore.

Why wasn't Daisuke here yet? When would he come? When would he save him? When?

"Hey, hey, Ken…"

Warm hands cupped his cheeks, pushing away the tears streaming freely down his face, and when he blinked, the light of the room and Daisuke's golden face came into focus.

"What happened? What did I do wrong?"

Ken whimpered and flung himself into his boyfriend's arms, and the sobs racked his body.

He couldn't speak for a long time, couldn't do anything but wrap around Daisuke like his life depended on him.

Too often, his life _had_ depended on Daisuke.

"I'm right here," Daisuke murmured in his ear and pressed soft kisses to his temple. "I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore."

Only when he stopped shaking, stopped sobbing into Daisuke's shoulder, was he able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he mumbled through his snot. "I panicked."

Daisuke cupped his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for." Then, his mouth twisted to the side in thought. "But I would like to know what I did wrong…"

"Nothing!" Ken flushed. "I'm the one who freaked out. You were great. You _are_ great."

He just frowned. "I can't make it better if I don't know what happened."

Ken dropped his head, tucked it into Daisuke's neck again, and slowly lifted his arm to tap the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Here…" he mumbled. "When you touched me here, it brought back memories."

"Memories? Of the Dark Seed or…?"

It took a moment for the realization to dawn.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "Oikawa."

It wasn't a question, but Ken nodded anyway.

"So I just…shouldn't touch your neck then?" He pursed his lips, then nodded, feeling more confident in his conclusion. "I can do that."

But Ken frowned.

Something about that didn't sit right. Something about it bothered him to his core.

"Or…" He hesitated. "Maybe you _should_ touch it."

Daisuke's eyebrows shot up.

Ken tried to hide his face, to hide his own concern and anxiety, but he also needed to see Daisuke's reaction. "Maybe I need to, I dunno, rewrite the memories. And you're the only person I trust enough to let touch me there."

"Wait…what?" Daisuke scooted back to look at him better. "This isn't something we do lightly. You were really out of it. Wouldn't react to anything I said. I was about to slap you again. I won't let that happen again." He gritted his teeth, determination etched in his every word. "I won't _make_ that happen."

"I trust you."

That was all it took for Daisuke's protests to lose steam.

Ken dropped his head again, uncertain. "It won't get better if I keep avoiding it, will it?" He released a shaky breath. "It's been _years_ , and it still bothers me."

"Of course it does," Daisuke whispered. "What he did—even if he wasn't really…it's inexcusable."

He scooted closer, nudging his way between Daisuke's naturally spread legs, and laid a kiss to his collarbone, where the tousled shirt revealed more skin than it should. "Then help make it better." His lips trailed up Daisuke's throat, pausing to nip at his Adam's apple. "Help me heal. Help me move on and feel better." He shifted upward and covered his lips with a needy kiss, smothering any protests with his tongue. "Give me something good to remember," he mumbled into his mouth between gasping breaths.

Daisuke couldn't say no to that. He couldn't argue at all, only return Ken's fervent kisses until he finally pulled away and twisted around to face the opposite direction.

"Please?"

Daisuke exhaled shakily. "Okay."

The moment he had his back to him, though, the moment his neck was on display, Ken couldn't feel anything but the nausea welling up in his stomach again, threatening to come out.

He wasn't sure this was the best idea, that this would actually help, but he had to do something. He didn't want to be trapped by his own memories anymore, didn't want to be held back and held down in the back of that fucking truck anymore, swaying and struggling to stay upright with every twist and turn and bump, begging for help that couldn't save him for Oikawa's scanner, couldn't save him from what he now understood was the Dark Seed's reaction to the assault—proof that the Seed wasn't as dead as he wanted it to be.

Ken trembled as calloused fingers pushed away the hair protecting the back of his neck, and he clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daisuke murmured, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. He wound a loose arm around his waist, keeping him close but not holding him too tight.

He nodded once. "Just do it."

Tensing in anticipation, Ken waited and waited for the contact, somewhat excited because this was Daisuke and Daisuke was always gentle with him, but mostly terrified because he didn't want to relive it _again_.

When he finally made contact, Daisuke's lips were damp and hot, and a quiet whimper flew from Ken's mouth, his entire body pulsing and pounding with adrenaline.

"Relax," Daisuke whispered against his skin. "I'm taking care of you."

"I know…" He could barely hear his own voice, but he couldn't calm his breathing. "I know you will. I trust you."

Daisuke pressed another kiss to his neck, this one a little firmer, more sure, and Ken grabbed hold of the hand clutching the front of his shirt. He threaded their fingers together and squeezed hard, but Daisuke was determined to do what he'd requested, to make this hurt feel better.

Another kiss, short and chaste, and he said, voice soft, low, reassuring, "I want to make you feel good."

Ken's body was shaking, and he was breathing too fast, his blood pounding hard throughout his entire body. "D-daisuke…"

"I've got you."

His lips were warmer than expected, jarring compared to the memories, the nightmares, but Ken tried to focus on how tender Daisuke was, how he held him close to comfort him, how he murmured quiet affectionate words against his skin.

When Daisuke kissed him again, he let himself feel it.

He let in the damp touch of his warm lips, let in the sweep of his hot tongue, let in the vibrations of his sweet words. He let them in and let them melt away the ice buried there.

When he breathed out, he breathed out the anxiety, the fear, the sheer terror of things that had passed so long ago, and gave himself over to Daisuke.

"I'm right here with you," Daisuke murmured between slow, open-mouthed kisses. His hand rubbed up and down Ken's side, slipping under the hem of his tight shirt and massaging his hip. "I'm going to take care of you."

Daisuke always did.

He made sure that, no matter what, Ken was safe and sound, and he made sure he felt special and beautiful and loved.

Daisuke kissed him again, covering all his terrifying memories with his lips and burying them under his love. He kissed him again and again until Ken wasn't sure anything but his mouth had touched the back of his neck and he was positive that was the only thing he wanted to.

Rough fingers gripped his hip, and Ken's breath stuttered. Daisuke's delicious lips pressed another wet kiss to his neck, and a low, strangled moan caught in Ken's throat.

He scooted back far enough to feel Daisuke firm against him, to finally touch the burgeoning arousal tenting Daisuke's shorts, and rolled his hips backward.

Daisuke groaned against his neck, shivers quaking down Ken's spine from the touch point, and emboldened, he began to suck and nip at the skin.

A soft whimper fell from Ken's lips.

The fingers clutching his hip tightened, and he dropped his head, further exposing his neck, and rocked backward into Daisuke's embrace.

Lips and teeth and tongue covered his sensitive skin, trailed over to the junction of his neck and shoulder and sucked harshly till he trembled and shook and moaned Daisuke's name. And when he was panting, Daisuke switched to the other side to suck fierce bruises into his skin.

Ken moaned and bucked his hips, rutting back into the hard erection, his hand tightening around Daisuke's until he was sure Daisuke would pull away from the pain.

But he didn't.

Of course he didn't.

Daisuke would go through anything just to make him feel better, and that had never been more true than it was now.

Fingers, a little braver now, tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling it farther down and out of the way, and Daisuke's hot tongue swept over the newly revealed flesh before returning to ravish this part of Ken he'd rarely touched before, burying himself in the unknown and moaning as Ken melted into a trembling, whimpering puddle in his arms.

It came up like a raging storm, pounding into him, breaking him apart just when Daisuke made him whole, and everything came pouring down till he couldn't see anything but the sheets of rain as pleasure pulsed through his body, echoing loud in his ears like a heartbeat.

Like Daisuke's heartbeat.

By the time everything faded and he was aware of his surroundings again, Daisuke had lain him on his side and curled up behind him, still pressing gentle kisses to his neck and rubbing a soft rhythm along his side under the shirt.

Ken moaned and tried to speak, but only garbled noises fell from his lips.

"You okay?" Daisuke murmured in his ear and trailed his lips along the shell. "I wasn't expecting you to…"

He nodded and wrapped an arm back around him, curling his fingers to grasp Daisuke's shirt. His breath was still spastic, his heart beating in a frenzy, but he was coming down, slowly realigning with Daisuke's calm steady rhythm.

"So, uh…that was a success?"

A soft laugh escaped Ken's lips, and he twisted to capture Daisuke's mouth. "It was," he mumbled, pulling away.

Unfortunately, the sticky mess in his underwear meant he couldn't fall asleep here in Daisuke's arms.

But he doubted Daisuke would be averse to helping him bathe too.


End file.
